


萍水相逢

by ruguota



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruguota/pseuds/ruguota





	萍水相逢

射日之征期间

【聂明玦似乎头部受创，干涸的血污凝固在双眼和脸上…微微抬头，只见黑色玉石铺地前方的尽头，是一张巨大的玉座。上面坐着一个人。此人正是温若寒。

这时进来一人…静静打量一阵周身浴血仍强自支撑不倒的聂明玦，笑了一下，道：“聂宗主，久违了”这声音，不是孟瑶又是谁？…当年，聂明玦接到情报，在阳泉发动了一次奇袭…和岐山温氏家主温若寒撞了个正着…俘虏回不夜天城。  
孟瑶在聂明玦身边半跪下来……笑声中带着一股怜悯之意，道：“您还以为自己是河间王呢？看清楚了，这里可是炎阳殿。”

……  
聂明玦伸手抓住一名跪地的温家门生……温若寒竟直接劈空一掌把这名门生劈了个脑壳粉碎……手刚握住了霸下的刀柄，前来围堵他的数十名温家修士尽数被拦腰斩为两截！……身后忽然间已多了一道人影……重重撞在殿内金柱上，呛出一口热血……这次则被人一拳击在心口，整个人都往玉石地面里陷了几分！】

被俘虏的那刻聂明玦已经抱着必死的想法，虽不怕死，可是温狗还没杀够，还有这狡猾该死的孟瑶！若今日不死，他日必定十倍奉还。

谁知一阵急促的笛声响起，不夜天四面八方突然涌现了非常多的走尸，在走尸的强攻下，温若寒也分身乏术，只能看着一批一批走尸攻占上不夜天。就在这时，聂明玦被一股力量拉着离开，身边都是怨气围成的墙壁，能控制这么大量的走尸，除了正是最近名声大噪的云梦江氏魏无羡，还真没谁可以。

本想挣脱这些怨气自己杀出去的，可是高估了之前所受的伤，终是支撑不住，却不想倒在一个温软的身体上，是魏无羡?还没来得及推开他，就被打晕了。

再道醒来，却是在一个山洞内……身上的伤虽然已经止血了，可是还是一片血肉模糊的样子，正要起来，就看见魏无羡走了过来。只见他一言不发把聂明玦伤口周围的衣物撕开，拿起湿布小心擦拭着，把伤口上药包扎后，更是没多看一眼聂明玦，就往洞外走去。

“魏无羡……这是何处？带我来此处你到底要干什么！”聂明玦深觉此事蹊跷，他与魏无羡根本就连点头之交都算不上，那会想到魏无羡居然如此冒险地把他从温若寒手中救出来。

“聂宗主先在此处休整，你身上的伤不宜赶路，待我通知了怀桑兄，明日清河聂氏定会来此接聂宗主回去。”魏无羡轻轻的几句话，聂明玦算是听明白了，一定是他那不成器的弟弟去求这位最近风头正盛的‘大人物’来救他。罢了罢了，横竖现在也无法报仇，孟瑶的账等他伤势好了之后自会与他算清！

估摸先前晕倒时间过久，现在却怎样都不能入睡；心浮气躁间听见一阵阵悠扬的笛声；音调优美动听，横竖睡不着，洞外月光正好；聂明玦顺着笛声来到了洞口不远处的小溪旁。旁边的石头上堆放了一些凌乱的衣物。

只见溪流中一人泡在水流中吹奏着笛子。水中之人裸露着上身，月色洒在那人瓷白的肌肤上，白得仿佛能发光。以往只在各家清谈会中见过魏无羡此人，也并无深交。偶然之下发觉聂怀桑的字画中满满都是魏无羡的模样，那段时间聂怀桑仿若疯魔般在每一张画像上画得都是同一张脸容。气得聂明玦以为他这不学无术的脓包弟弟着了魔，被画中人勾了魂，现在看来，这魏无羡确有勾人心魄的本钱。

与悠扬的笛声相反的是吹奏之人，神色痛苦的皱着好看的眉头。像是忍耐着什么，周身浮起着红色的气息。整个人妖魅又让人移不开眼。

魏无羡于他有救命之恩，于情于理也不可能丢下魏无羡在此痛苦挣扎。聂明玦涉水走到魏无羡身边，想用灵力引导他身上这不寻常的气息。可灵力一度进去如牛入泥海，一点成效都没有反而让魏无羡更加痛苦的喘息着。魏无羡睁开一双妖冶血色的眼睛直直的盯着他。这模样极其勾人，就像聂明玦这样不解风情之人看久了也难免像被勾去了魂一般迷失在那血红的眼眸中，把他搂的更紧。魏无羡惊觉他们现在间过于亲密的举动；突然一把推开了聂明玦，喘着气的让他走开；人却越发往水深的地方走去。

聂明玦一瞬间清醒只当他是修炼出了差错，偏要给他疏导静脉。魏无羡挣脱不开只好更用力推搡他，这一推刚好碰到了聂明玦的伤处，可聂明玦身上的伤对于他而言根本不痛不痒。论力气还没那个人能与他相比。钳制住那双乱动的双手一把把人扛上肩，想往山洞走去，奇怪这魏无羡不是一直灵力高强，为何如今反抗得如此激烈却感受不到一丝灵力。

本以为能消停的人，却撑起了身体，奋力挣扎起来，本就在河边，地上湿滑，再加上魏无羡就算再瘦小也是个成年男子，一来二去，二人就这样倒在河边湿润的草地上。

二人就这般摔在一块，聂明玦怕他继续挣扎，钳制着魏无羡的双手定在他头顶上，整个人笼罩在魏无羡身上，仿若一个结实的牢笼，让他动弹不得。魏无羡只穿了条亵裤，光裸的背部被小草还有石子磕的生疼，偏偏聂明玦那钢铁般的身体还把他压得死死的。

“....你.......你起来！你要压死我吗！！”魏无羡生气的说道；若不是非常时期，他又怎么会这么轻易受制于人。

“魏无羡，你看看你修的哪门子的旁门左道，把自己弄成这个样子！”聂明玦一手撑在他耳边，狠狠的盯着他现在这一副头发披散凌乱而湿润的额发半贴半垂下，眼角发红的诱人模样；这像个正道修仙之人吗，更像那勾人魂魄的妖魅。

“聂宗主怕是忘了，你的命是哪个旁门左道救的！而且我的事还轮不到旁人来管教；放开！”这聂明玦什么时候学了一副小古板的嘴脸，平白惹人厌烦。要不是聂怀桑百般请求哭喊要他救出他的兄长，他今日才不会混这趟浑水，救了人还要挨顿骂。真是好心当作驴肝肺。

聂明玦素来厌恶那些旁门左道，可如今却对魏无羡非但没有一丝厌恶都没有，反而有种奇怪的感觉油然而生。

望着魏无羡因生气而更加红艳的双眼，那浅如樱色的唇瓣着实勾人想入非非；他们现在的姿势也非常糟糕的交叠在一起。肌肤紧贴着，在魏无羡各种挣扎乱蹭间，聂明玦只觉得有股热流一直往下腹处游走。

“魏无羡，你若再乱动，可别怪我不客气！”聂明玦深觉得，若再放任下去，这一定会一发不可收拾。魏无羡周身浮动的红色气息，不依不饶的笼罩在二人周身，就像那致命的毒。

“……滚开……放手”魏无羡刹那间脸色潮红浑身发软，他非常想逃走；可他推不开身上这具躯体，他失了金丹修习鬼道后，或许是怨气入体所致在很长的一段时间内，会周身忽冷忽热，偶尔身体滚烫发软无比渴求着某样东西能平息身上的邪火。

只要一发作，除了生生熬过并无试过其他法子，跟在他身边的怨灵却百般引诱他只有其他男子的纯阳精血便能解他这痛苦。但这不知道会不会戕害他人的法子他是万万不会用的；但能熬过一次，两次，可这并没有随着忍隐而减轻，反而越加厉害。

眼下或许只有聂明玦能救他，虽魏无羡早已被这周身的气息所逼疯了，但是他也不愿。或许试着装模作样的能恶心一下这位正人君子，好让他得以甩开这人再平息这邪火。

魏无羡趁其不备用尽全身力气把聂明玦反压身下，用尽他觉得妖媚的样子在聂明玦耳边说着轻浮的话：“聂大宗主如果真要帮魏某这忙的话，可知会发生什么吗?像我这些邪门歪道可是最喜欢你这样精壮的男子。”说完着那双白皙的双手游走在聂明玦裸露着的胸膛上，作势要往下吻去。

就在慢慢的靠近。快要亲下去时，魏无羡心里却想着这人怎么回事你就不能给点反应吗？不应该啊……他为什么还不推开我?现在怎么办真要亲下去?应该不会用错法子的呀，明明对着江澄万试万灵。

作乱的双手突然被紧握住，魏无羡突然惊醒对上聂明玦那凶狠的双眼；被瞪得有些迷茫的魏无羡还没反应过来他已被反压聂明玦身下，聂明玦气息不稳地掐住他的下巴；迟疑了一刹，下一刻却重重的吻住了魏无羡的唇瓣。

灼热的舌尖轻而易举地撬开了他还来不及闭上的嘴唇，吞咽掠夺对方的呼吸，魏无羡蓦然吃痛，掐住他下巴的那手如铁钳般粗暴无比；无法逃离。

“……唔嗯……唔呜……”无论他怎样挣扎反抗捶打那人仿若无知觉般继续蹂躏着他的嘴唇，一番折磨辗转，魏无羡只觉唇边湿润滑腻，说不清是谁的津液还残留在唇角；那人占据了他整个唇舌口里，还让他整个人都缓不过来。

聂明玦突然松开了手，一时彼此的唇已分开，拉开的透明津液泛着淫靡的光泽。沉默着压紧魏无羡，呼吸却是絮乱的粗重。

“……你对谁都这样?既然这样就如你所愿。”只觉得下身徒然一凉，聂明玦一把撕了魏无羡现在身上仅剩的一条亵裤，目光赤红地盯着着那颤颤发抖的荧白肌肤，不觉扬起嘴角似笑非笑地说道“刚刚的气势去哪了？你这样子只能让人更想欺负你罢了。”

魏无羡惶然咬唇，这跟他想的不一样，难道这就是所谓的引火自焚……

“等等……你，别、不要弄……！！”双丘被那带着厚茧的大手揉捏着，明显是在故意刺激着魏无羡，而如此的玩弄也使得他的身躯的反应更激烈，极度羞耻感烧灼着他最后的理智,他激烈地挣扎着，那修长乱踢的双腿被压制着分得更开，身下的风景更是一览无遗。

“呵……这样就忍不住了?”聂明玦一把翻转魏无羡的身体，倾身猛地勒起了他的腰。男人的手指突兀的钻入了他口中搅动着，伴随着下身猥琐的动作，明显已经兴奋到勃起的硕大昂扬更是顶在魏无羡臀缝位置难耐的厮磨开来。

“啊！！！”赤红眼瞳不可思议的瞪大，没有预兆被强硬着挤入他体内，粗野的向内里扩张侵犯，下身像被撕裂般疼痛。

“夹得真紧……来，再让我快乐些……”聂明玦贴在他耳后低沉的言语字字诛心，勒着他腰肢的指节几乎快嵌入他的血肉。

“……出……啊啊啊啊……出去……呜……”这野兽交合般的姿势进入得非常深，那铁柱般的昂扬不停地抽插着，魏无羡颤抖的声音几乎要扭曲在那些破碎的呼吸里，只不过这些早已成为他身上施暴者的催化剂。

聂明玦的手掌更是下流的游移到他白嫩的双丘大力的揉捏开，伴着挺立粗大的男根的深入，糜乱混浊的黏液混着血污触目惊心的顺着魏无羡的腿内侧滑落下来，却平添了几分艳色。

“……看，出水了，你这里还真会讨好男人！”聂明玦一把扯住魏无羡双腿将他抱起又粗暴的压在自己腿上，火热粗壮的凶器霎时自下而上的贯穿进去，痛的几乎让魏无羡马上昏厥过去，只是有着这样深入的耻辱姿态又马上顶入撞击，逼迫魏无羡的意识又清醒几分。

“疼啊……啊……不要……停……唔呜……好疼…”他无助的喘息着，视野已被模糊的水雾所遮挡，看不清一切，只能感受到在身体里肆虐的男人阳物一番又一番的勃动，搅得他五脏六腑似乎都快要顶弄出来，难受的感觉一时翻滚渗过。

“这么喜欢?你知道现在的你有多么勾人疼爱吗？”仿佛没看见他的痛苦，男人边说完就将还埋在那湿热的肠壁里的昂扬急促的律动着，二人交合的部位淫糜湿润，被强迫撑开的小穴紧紧地包裹着对方的阳物，那盈盈一握的腰肢不觉细细的摇摆着，他的姿势比之那些风尘女子更加下作不堪。

聂明玦抚摸着魏无羡潮红的面颊，看着那红眸不知何时已满是泪水，只是自顾自的强忍着不留下来，怜惜着吻上那还挂着泪珠的桃花美目。

魏无羡被情欲侵蚀着此刻已无暇顾及了，他甚至听不清那人说了什，说出的话全是凌乱地呻吟。聂明玦突然将他放倒在草地上紧紧的压上去，一时四目相对。男人挺身又一次次顶入那肉壁，欢愉的热同时刺激着彼此，抽插上百下后一股微凉的液体溢满在他体内深处。

二人交叠着倒在地上，皆气喘吁吁地喘息着。聂明玦的手指顺着方才交合的部位探了进去，只有少量白浊顺着体液流了出来，刚射进去的精元几乎被他吸收殆尽。

“你这淫乱的身体就这么喜欢男子的精元，看，竟吃得一滴也不剩！”聂明玦说着便抽出了手指，把还挺立着的阳物再度送进他的体内，继续不知疲倦的耕耘着。

魏无羡身上那赤红的气息牵引纠缠，丝丝缕缕焦灼黏腻的束缚与每寸肌肤渐渐的平息下去；他觉得理智渐渐随着意识浑噩远去……

当魏无羡再度醒来，天边已经泛着白；他觉得自己仿若还是在无数个纠结繁杂的幻梦中，可是身体上的痛楚却明明确确的提醒着他做过的荒唐事。提醒着他是怎样的折服在那人身下，做到最后不知羞耻地发出各种甜腻的呻吟……

那种被怨气缠绕的感觉仿佛消失了般，这算什么……难道往后都要这样不堪的活下去?他这样跟那些艳鬼有何区别。

在他还在胡思乱想时，靠在石壁浅眠的聂明玦也清醒过来，二人相对无言……魏无羡用嘶哑的声音说道：“天快亮了我要走了，想必怀桑兄也要到了。”

在他经过聂明玦身边时，被聂明玦狠狠地捉住手腕，一言不发的盯着他看；抽了几下抽不出来，魏无羡也开始恼火了！明明他才是被.....的那个，这人却逼着他面对这个昨夜与他一夜欢好的男人。

“聂宗主，昨夜之事只是互相帮助罢了，况且现在两清了，我们谁都不拖欠谁；就此别过吧。”魏无羡最后一把抽回手，轻轻吹了声口哨，只见一缕缕黑气在聂明玦周身缠绕起来。

“魏无羡……你！！”聂明玦发觉他现在被怨气捆绑着，动弹不得，他现在灵力还没恢复，不能强行挣脱，望着魏无羡远去的身影，大吼了一声泄愤。

……

当魏无羡拖着酸软无力的身躯回到原驻扎地时，我看见已经等在哪里的江澄，当即想跑，被江澄逮到又是一阵唠叨，他想休息都难了。

“魏无羡，滚过来！你昨晚去哪了?现在特殊时期你还到处乱跑，你活腻了！”江澄逮住人就一通炮语连珠的一通说教，魏无羡听得多了，他现在只想好好睡一觉醒来又是一条好汉。

“知道了！这不就是去救人拖了点时间，下次不会了行吧！还有你赶紧让开，我一夜没睡呢！要不然等下温家特袭过来没人帮你。”魏无羡打呵欠，他现在全身都又酸又痛，聂明玦那人真是一身蛮力，都不会疼惜一下他这个雏……也幸好现在天还没亮透，要不然他这一身的痕迹都够他无地自容了。

“我要跟你说的正是这事，昨晚温若寒死了！这场战是我们胜利了！”江澄激动得浑身颤抖，那表情简直能用面目狰狞来形容。

“……”魏无羡愣了一下，昨天他也只是用走尸拖着温若寒，怎么今日就死了？不过不管谁杀的这也是个天大的好消息，毕竟温若寒一死，整个温家都垮了，他们也不用再每天活在战火之中了。这也意味着他也不用再跟其他的人打交道了，正合他意！

“各家都往不夜天城去了，你也一起去！”“……不，我就算了，我只想睡觉。”魏无羡挥挥手往他歇息的地方去，他现在可不想碰见聂明玦……

“就知道睡！懒死你算了”江澄对着魏无羡走远了的身影无奈的说完，便向岐山方向赶去。


End file.
